The Next Great Adventure
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: One-shot with two parts included. The reunion of Sirius, James, and Remus with eachother after their untimely deaths. Not for the weak- I cried while writing it. Rating is for my fluctuating emotions after writing, but nothing graphic or anything. Just the feelings.


The Next Great Adventure

Part I: Sirius

The veil slipped through his fingers, like a fog.

He heard Harry's desperate scream, and he tried to regain his footing.

But he fell still, his body unresponding, and his consciousness disappeared.

His eyes opened.

Perhaps.

They seemed to have already been open, but no matter.

Sirius sat up.

Beneath him was something solid, like concrete, but warm, as if it had been lying in the sun for hours.

It was a cloudy white, and he stood, his feet bringing up warm wisps of steam.

Or something like steam.

It acted like steam.

His mind caught up with him, and awareness hit him like the Hogwarts Express.

Harry's desperate cry rang through his ears.

His godson was alone, now, with only Moony, who was also now alone and friendless.

His mind unwillingly flashed back to Harry's face the first time they had been alone together, and he had asked for Harry to come stay with him.

A much younger Harry's face had been filled with disbelief, and then unbelievable joy.

But-where was he now?

Was this some sort of heaven?

Would Regulus be here?

Would James be here?

Could James be here?

He felt disbelief and hope mingling in his stomach.

It hardened into resolve.

Yes, he had to be.

Prongs _would_ be here, with his lopsided smile, crooked glasses, and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius spun around, incredulous.

_No way, it can't-_ there was James, his brown eyes glassy with unshed tears of…perhaps joy, or perhaps sorrow, or perhaps that emotion that no words can describe, an emotion like longing, disbelief, happiness beyond measure, bittersweetness , if that could be a word, and something else all in one.

A strangled sort of noise burst from Sirius's throat, like a wounded animal, and James stepped forwards, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sirius found himself without air, and gasped it in.

"Prongs?"

A sort of half-smile appeared on James's face.

"You're here now, Padfoot. I- don't know what to say."

There was silence.

Sirius's eyes brimmed with saltwater, something inside him rejoining, and then something inside of him breaking and shattering into a million pieces.

"Harry's alone."

"Moony? Is he-"

"Yes, of course, but I don't know. Harry will blame this all on himself, Prongs."

James's eyes looked distant, but then he looked Padfoot straight in the eye.

"You can go back, you know."

Sirius closed his eyes, hating himself for his true desires.

"I wouldn't blame you, Padfoot. But you can also stay here. You would always come here eventually."

Sirius suddenly felt exhausted, and he knew that he could not possibly go back. He knew he could not go through it again.

_I'm sorry, Harry._

Hating himself, he turned to James.

"I can't, Prongs. Go back."

Slowly, James's customary smile returned, and he embraced Sirius, who hid his face in one long-fingered hand and seemed to draw a painful breath.

James drew back, and giving a sad smile to Sirius that conveyed complete understanding and empathy, he stepped through what seemed to be a curtain of purest light, beckoning Sirius to follow.

Silence then falls, as Sirius feels a tear trail down his cheek. And then, he follows, stepping through the light.

The tear, fallen from his face, sparkles in the light as it falls to the ground, glittering like a diamond.

Silence.

Part II: Remus

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green.

Two bodies fell limply to the ground, hands falling apart.

Remus started, shooting up. He was surrounded by whiteness- it was like fog, sort of, but clear and wispy, and a brilliant white that occasionally glittered.

His thoughts were immediately panicked- where was Nymphadora?

He started, and tried to frantically push himself up.

"Moony!"

Remus almost gave himself whiplash as he turned around to confirm a desperate hope.

There was no way-

_Padfoot._

Losing his breath, his eyes turned glassy as he stumbled to his feet and fell into his friends arms.

"Padfoot." It came out choked, disbelieving.

"Moony." Sirius's voice was somehow still strong.

Moony felt a third pair of arms gripping him.

Remus's head looked upwards, barely daring to believe it was who he thought it was.

Could it be-?

His eyes met a shimmering hazel.

Remus let out a sob.

"Welcome home, Moony."

**A/N: I left this unedited-this piece is coming straight out of my heart, and my emotions are all entangled in it. It may not be easy reading, because it is very broken, and some of the sentences are long, but I think that if you read it carefully you will feel the emotions I am trying to have come across. And I also think that if it was in proper paragraphs, it would not have as much depth.**

**But please leave a review. Tell me what you experienced. I would love to know what emotions came across to you.**

**Phoenix**


End file.
